1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a communication device for rock climbing and other activities and, more particularly, the invention relates to a communication device for rock climbing and other activities used to make rock climbing and other similar activities safer by improving the methods in which climbing partners communicate and a variety of activities where voice free, single hand operated communication is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Climbing is a unique, exciting, and challenging endeavor. However, even in the best of conditions, numerous variables exist which result in an inherent risk of serious injury or even death. The goal of any climber, novice or experienced, is to minimize the number of uncontrollable variables by planning for as many different aspects of an outing before departure including bringing the correct amount of food, water, gear, etc. Whether consciously or unconsciously, all successful climbers do this process of preemptive planning in order to both increase the chance of success and decrease the possibility of serious injury.
One such aspect of an outing that has not yet been adequately identified is that of communication. Communication not only has the potential to affect the success of the climb, but also the safety of both climbers. Most experienced rock climbers that use ropes will agree that when separated by as short of a distance as one rope length, the ability to communicate with your partner drops to nearly zero. While verbal communications may work in some situations, the commonly used method of communication between climbing partners is accomplished primarily by tugging on the rope.
Unfortunately, tugging on the rope is an extremely unreliable and difficult to interpret method of communication. Was that two tugs or three tugs? Did four tugs mean belay on or belay off? Do they need slack? Was that one long tug or two short tugs? These questions can never be answered with certainty solely from the tug of a rope, and an incorrect interpretation could result in death.
The possibility of such a serious consequence due to lack of communication is something that should be unacceptable to the average climber. With today's technological advances in the communication industry, specifically in wireless communications and walkie-talkies, one must ask why climbers do not take advantage of these valuable resources. The answer is clear: no communication device has ever been specifically designed for the use of rock climbing and other similar climbing activities.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a communication device designed to meet the unique needs of a climber including, but not limited to, voice-free, single hand operation, operational ability while attached to a harness or gear sling, and durability designed to endure a variety of climbing environments.